


Origami and Chill

by WeaponizedBattleToaster



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: Chill, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extra Gay, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, More gay, Origami, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponizedBattleToaster/pseuds/WeaponizedBattleToaster
Summary: A simple hangout can, to Yosuke's surprise, turn out to be filled with paper animals and warm embraces.





	Origami and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted in polls or made suggestions for the fanfic! And thank you guys for your support on Amino!   
> I tried to make something good. Hope you guys like it.   
> -W.B.T/S.Y.

The sunlight gently shone inside the residence and onto the two teens. The calm, silver haired boy was folding and creasing a near zoo of origami animals, as the other boy looked at the brightly colored comerical on the TV.

What felt like minutes passed, and Yosuke tore his eyes away with a sigh. "Nothing good on?" Yu questioned, looking up from his paper owl. "Yeah. Or well for the next few hours at least." Yosuke looked over at Yu, staring at his precise folding and how he even had a pencil to make the creases clean and neat. He had only been over at the Dojima residence for what he guessed was forty five minutes, all to hang out with his partner. Yosuke shivered, "By the way dude, why is it so cold in here? You keep the temperature to freezing or something?" Yosuke said jokingly. Yu smiled a little "Maybe. Is there a problem with it?" The brown haired boy looked at him. "What?! No- I mean, not really. Its fine." Yu set down the fox he had just finished folding, and looked Yosuke in the eyes. "You sure you don't need anything?" Yosuke looked at the TV again. "Yeah.." 

Looking for something to change the subject with, he looked at the animal kingdom of paper on the table. "Woah. How do you even make all that stuff so quick?! " He picked up a lizard "And it's really good too.." Yu smiled and began arranging the animals by their scientific families. "I practice." He set a group of canines over on one side of the table. "You practice way too much then." Yosuke handed the paper lizard back to Yu. "But, It's really good dude. Like seriously." Yu set the lizard next to a gecko. "Thanks. Want me to make you something? " Yosuke stopped and thought for a moment. "Sure. Can you make me something cool?" Yu only nodded and grabbed a new sheet of paper as Yosuke looked over his shoulder. Shapes and fingers danced, and slowly, a shape began to take form. "Is that....?" Yosuke took the newly crafted creature into his hands and smiled "Dude! You didn't tell me you could make full blown dinosaurs!" Narukami smiled a bit. "I take it that you like it?" Yosuke looked up from the little origami Tyrannosaurus Rex, "Totally! Like how in the world did you manage to make the arms? Or the teeth?" Yu chuckled "It's a secret." 

Yosuke spent the next couple minutes examining the tiny T-Rex as Yu sorted the plethora of paper creatures on the table. Yosuke set down the paper after a while and looked at his arm, noticing how now even his hairs were standing on end. He tried to warm himself up as subtle as he could, but he could feel Yu looking at him. Nervously, Yosuke looked away and stopped trying, not wanting to admit that he was too cold. Not in front of his partner.

What felt like hours passed when suddenly, a warm hand took Yosuke's hand. Yosuke turned and looked at Yu, who was now hugging him. A warm and soft embrace smothered Yosuke's frigid body. "Dude....what are you doing?!" Yosuke squeaked out the words, the faintest of blush dusting his face. "You're cold. I'm warming you up." Yosuke felt Yu softly breathe as he wrapped his arms around Yosuke's chest "Y-You don't have to you know..." The brunette began to slowly realized how much he actually liked this. The warmth. The comfort. The feeling that someone was there besides him and the snuggling feeling. To be honest, he didn't want it to end. "B-But you can keep going if you want...I guess." Yu smiled. "Thanks, Partner." Yu snuggled closer until he was wrapping Yosuke in a blanket of soft heat, melting away the chills in his best friend's bones. "Hey Yu?" Yosuke mumbled a bit. "What is it?" His Partner's smooth voice calmed Yosuke down even more. "Don't stop. Please?" Narukami kissed Yosuke on the cheek. "I don't plan to."


End file.
